memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Temporale Sprünge
Kes reist in der Zeit rückwärt und vorwärts, nachdem sie eine lebensverlängernde Behandlung erfahren hatte. Zusammenfassung Teaser Die Stimme des Doktors erklingt: die biotemporale Kammer aktivieren. Es leuchtet ein weißes Lichtblitz auf. Ein Junge fragt, ob sie wieder ganz gesund werden wird. Um die Kammer herum steht der Doktor, mit mehr Haaren als üblich, eine junge Frau und der Junge. Der Doktor schickt sie alle hinaus um in Ruhe arbeiten zu können. Er erzählt derjenigen, die dort liegt, dass sie seine beste Freundin ist. Und wieder der stahlendweiße Lichtblitz. Akt I - 2378 thumb|left|Andrew, der Enkel von Kes Der Junge von vorher tritt an das Bett heran, er hat ein Geschenk dabei. Er spricht die alte Frau mit Großmutter Kes an. Er bringt ihr ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk, doch sie kennt den jungen Mann nicht. Er stellt sich vor als ihr Enkel Andrew, doch sie weiß immer noch nicht wer er ist. Andrew ruft nach dem Doktor, der sich nun van Gogh nennt. Auch den Doktor erkennt sie anfangs nicht, aber er kommt ihr bekannt vor. Sie kann sich nur erinnern, dass er sie als seine beste Freundin bezeichnet hat. Doch daran kann er sich nicht wirklich erinnern, doch es ist auch nicht falsch. Er will wissen an was sie sich erinnern kann. Sie erinnert sich an einige Leute um sich und dass sie in einer biotemporalen Kammer lag und das diese aktiviert wurde, aber das ist schon alles. Doch der Doktor meint, dass diese Kammer bis jetzt noch nicht existiert, sie hätten nur darüber gesprochen. Andrew wird weggeschickt, um die Familie zu holen. Da tritt Chakotay ein und hält ihn auf. Er will wissen warum er es so eilig hat, doch er sagt zum Captain er, habe einen Auftrag. Der Doktor informiert den Captain über Kes und ihr Morilogium und auch über die Fortschritte an der biotemporalen Kammer. Da gibt Kes plötzlich an, dass ihr sehr kalt ist. Ihre Temperatur ist um zwei Grad gesunken. Und wieder der stahlendweiße Lichtblitz. thumb|left|Linnis und Andrew in Kes Quartier Kes wacht in einem Bett auf und schreckt hoch, sie steht auf und sieht ein Foto von sich und einem kleinen Jungen. Sie sieht sich im Spiegel und ist erschrocken. Sie hört aus dem Nebenraum Stimmen und geht hinüber, dort sieht sie Andrew und eine junge Frau. Kes möchte wissen, wo sie ist. Sie hat keine Ahnung wer die junge Frau ist und was die Voyager ist. Sie kennt nur Andrew, der gerade an ihrem Geschenk arbeitet, und von ihm möchte sie wissen was los ist, doch er ist irritiert. Andrew wird geschickt um den Vater Harry Kim und den Großvater Tom Paris zu holen. Die junge Frau will Kes auf die Krankenstation bringen. Da gibt diese an vor wenigen Minuten dort gewesen zu sein. Doch das kann nicht sein, denn sie war seit einer Woche nicht mehr dort. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihre Arbeit dort beendet hat. Nun möchte sie wissen wer die junge Frau eigentlich ist. Sie stellt sich als Linnis vor – ihre Tochter. Sie machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation. Sie erzählt Linnis alles was sie erlebt hat, aber laut Linnis ist dies alles nicht passiert. Der Doktor untersucht sie und stellt fest dass das Morilogium eingesetzt hat. Tom – ihr Ehemann tritt herein, doch auch diesen erkennt sie nicht. Sie diskutieren die biotemporale Kammer. Tom ist dafür, zu versuchen, das Leben von Kes zu verlängern, Linnis ist dagegen. Da tritt Kes auf, sie will wissen was hier los ist und warum ihre Erinnerungen so anders sind! Und plötzlich wird ihr wieder kalt –die Temperatur ist um 2,7 Grad gesunken. Und wieder der stahlendweiße Lichtblitz. thumb|Der neunte Geburtstag Kes springt mitten in die Feier zu ihren neunten Geburtstag. Neelix hat eine große Torte aus jimbalianischen Fondant gebacken. Sie sieht Andrew wieder und will ihm einige Fragen stellen, doch er wird unterbrochen. Sie spricht mit dem Doktor und erzählt ihm davon, dass sie beinahe alle ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat und die vorhanden Erinnerungen nicht mit denen der Anderen übereinstimmen. Sie bewege sich plötzlich hin zu einem anderen Ort. Der Doktor vermutet einen Traum, doch sie war sicher immer wach gewesen zu sein. Sie unterhalten sich weiter und Kes spricht von der biotemporalen Kammer. Doch laut dem Doktor ist es ihr unmöglich davon zu wissen, denn er wollte ihr erst heute davon erzählen – als Geburtstageschenk sozusagen. Er nimmt sie mit auf die Krankenstation und untersucht sie. Es wird klar, dass ihre Erinnerungen in der falschen Reihenfolge ablaufen. Es wird ein Zeitparadoxon vermutet, oder auch eine Präkognition. Beide Theorien werden überprüft. Doch es wird nichts gefunden. Tom erzählt Kes am Abend aus ihrem Leben, von ihrer Ankunft auf der Voyager, von der Eifersucht Neelix und von der Geburt von Linnis. Kes hat in den Akten eine radioaktive Verseuchung gefunden. Tom erinnert sich, dass es im Jahr der Hölle gewesen sein muss, als sie von den Krenim angegriffen wurden. In diesem Jahr starben auch B'Elanna Torres und Kathryn Janeway. Kes half ihm über den Verlust von B'Elanna hinweg und dabei entstand ihre Beziehung. Kes führt die Unterhaltung zu der Verseuchung zurück und sie kommen darauf, dass damals Torpedos mit Chronitonenstrahlung einschlugen, die in temporalem Fluss waren. Tom will dies gleich dem Doktor melden, das könnte eine Spur sein. Und wieder der stahlendweiße Lichtblitz. Akt II – 2377, Sternzeit 56747 thumb|Kes mit ihrem Enkel Kes sitzt mit ein Baby im Arm auf dem Sofa und wird von Harry fotographiert. Sie erkennt das Bild, das sie vor kurzen auf ihrem Quartier angeschaut hat. Sie macht sich sofort mit Tom auf den Weg zum Doktor und erzählt von ihren Erfahrungen. Sie hat bereits fünf Sprünge gemacht. Er diagnostiziert eine Chronotonüberflutung in ihrem Blut, es muss an der biotemporalen Kammer liegen. Sie erklärt den Führungsoffizieren was geschehen ist: Sie scheint ihm Augenblick ihres Todes ohne jeder Erinnerung geboren zu werden. Ihre Vergangenheit ist die Zukunft der Voyager. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit Kes wieder ein die Gleichzeitigkeit zu bekommen, mit der genauen Phasenvarianz des Torpedos, doch dazu gibt es keine Daten, da die internen Sensoren ausgefallen waren. Linnis sucht nach einer Lösung im Labor. Der Doktor entwickelt ein Kraftfeld, das die Sprünge verhindern soll. Doch während Tom ihr von früher erzählt, sinkt wieder ihre Temperatur und der stahlendweiße Lichtblitz erscheint. Das Kraftfeld wirkt nicht und Kes springt wieder in der Zeit nach vorne. Akt III – 2373 thumb|Die neugeborenen Linnis Kes bekommt gerade ihr Kind. Sie ist in einem Shuttle. Sie versucht Tom die Lage zu erklären, doch die Voyager wird gerade angegriffen und das Schiff ist verwüstet. Es sind die Krenim im Jahr der Hölle. Sie berichtet Neelix davon, aber dadurch dass das Schiff so stark beschädigt ist, können sie Kes nicht helfen. Wieder ist ihr kalt und wieder der stahlendweiße Lichtblitz. Sie ist auf dem Holodeck, B'Elanna ist noch am Leben und der erste Angriff der Krenim beginnt. Kes gibt der Voyager die Informationen, die sie aus dem Epochen vorher gesammelt hat weiter. Kurz darauf sterben B'Elanna und Janeway bei der Explosion einer Konsole. Kes versucht Tom zu trösten. Neelix meldet einen undichten Chronotontorpedo, der in einer Jefferies-Röhre liegt. Kes gelingt es die genaue Phasenvarianz des Torpedos mit 1,47 festzustellen bevor sie einen weiteren Zeitsprung macht. Akt IV – 2372-wieder in temporaler Gleichzeitigkeit thumb|Endlich in der biotemporalen Kammer thumb|Der Wendepunkt Kes ist auf der Krankenstation. Der Doktor hat wieder seine Glatze. Kes erzählt den Führungsoffizieren, was sie erlebt hat und wie die Reise durch die Zeit begonnen hat. Da Kes die genaue Phasenvarianz kennt, ist es möglich sie den exakten Antiprotonen auszusetzen und sie wieder in die temporale Gleichzeitigkeit zu bringen. Sie machen sich sofort auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Zuvor gibt Kes Captain Janeway aber noch den Rat sich von den Krenim fern zu halten. Die Behandlung beginnt und sie scheint erfolgreich zu verlaufen. Die Chronotonen bauen sich ab. Doch Kes beginnt wieder zu frieren und der weiße Lichtblitz erscheint. Kes findet sich wieder im Jahre 2370 zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie und Neelix auf der Voyager anheuern. Kes spricht mit dem Captain und erklärt ihr, dass sie sich rückwärts in der Zeit bewegt, doch bevor sie es erklären kann springt sie wieder. Nun ist sie auf Ocampa in einem Garten, ein Mann kommt und will sie zum Abendessen abholen. Doch sie kennt diesen Mann nicht und fragt wer er ist. Es ist ihr Vater Benaren und sie versucht ihm zu erklären was los ist, doch er hält dies alles für einen Spaß. Und wieder springt Kes und zwar zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt und dann gleich weiter in das Stadium der ersten Eizelle und im Zeitpunkt der Zeugung bewegt sich alles wieder in die richtige Richtung. Nochmal sieht sie sich auf die Welt kommen und dann springt sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Behandlung begonnen hat. Sie ist drei Jahre und zwei Monate alt und wieder in temporaler Gleichzeitigkeit. Auf dem Holodeck wird dieses gefeiert. Neelix freut sich, dass er Sicherheitsoffizier der Sternenflotte wird. Aber Tuvok dämpft seine Freude, denn durch die Zeitsprünge wurde die Zukunft verändert. Neelix lässt sich davon die Freude nicht nehmen und meint vielleicht werde er ja auch Chef der Sicherheit. Alle wollen von Kes wissen, was sie erlebt hat und was sie über die Zukunft weiß. Doch sie ist vorsichtig, denn es war nur eine Möglichkeit der Zukunft. Auch Tom meint, eigentlich möchte er gar nichts wissen, denn es muss noch einige Geheimnisse geben. Tuvok meint nur es wäre sinnvoll einen Bericht über die Krenim zu haben. Kes beginnt sofort damit, denn sie hat gelernt, dass es keine Zeit wie die Gegenwart gibt. Hintergrundinformationen * Erste Erwähnung der Krenim und Andeutungen auf die Geschehnisse des Zweiteilers . Allerdings wird nach diesen Ereignissen die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie wieder hergestellt und es dürfte keine Erinnerungen und Verluste geben. ** Nach dem Jahr der Hölle, in dem viele wichtige Besatzungsmitglieder ums Leben kommen, werden einige Führungsoffiziere befördet, Chakotay ersetzt Kathryn Janeway als Kommandant im Captainsrang, Tom Paris erhält den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders und Harry Kim den Rang eines Lieutenants, Neelix macht seinen bereits in gefassten Plan wahr und wird Sicherheitsoffizier im Rang eines Fähnrichs. Neben diesen im tatsächlichen Zeitlinienverlauf nicht zustandegekommenen Beförderungen wählt der Doktor sich einen Namen, „Dr. van Gogh“, und erhält dichtes Haupthaar. * Kes hat bei ihrer Geburt menschliche Ohrmuscheln. * Aufgrund einer bei Jennifer Lien aufgetretenen Allergie gegen das Make Up von Kes' Ohren, trägt Kes von dieser Episode an lange Haare, damit die Ohren nicht mehr gesehen werden können und sich das Make Up somit erübrigt. Dialogzitate --80.171.73.7 00:01, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise en:Before and After (episode) es:Before and After nl:Before and After Temporale Spruenge